Mencintaimu dengan kesederhanaan
by Raisa Yusefin
Summary: Athrun dan Meyrin. one shot


**Mencintaimu dengan Kesederhanaan**

_**I dont know... i just can't help to fall in love with Athrun X Meyrin! I have soo much idea about them. I know most of you is a Athrun X Cagalli pro but please read and review _**_

**Disclaimer: All the character made by sunrise not me**

**Athrun Side:**

Setelah perang usai, Athrun Zala tidak kembali ke PLANT, ia justru menetap di ORB. Padahal sentimen natural terhadap coordinator masih tinggi namun Athrun tetap memilih tinggal di bumi. Sebetulnya itu keputusan yang baik karena harus ada beberapa coordinator yang memulai hubungan dengan natural. Seburuk apapun sentimen yang terjadi tetap harus ada yang memulai sebuah hubungan yang baru. Dan Athrun Zala dengan sukarela mengajukan diri. Hal ini di balas dengan izin pergi yang di keluarkan oleh Lacus clyne, ketua PLANT yang baru dan izin menetap yang dikeluarkan Ledonir Kisaka, tangan kanan Cagalli Yula Athha, Ratu ORB

Meskipun demikian baik Kira, Lacus, Captain Murrue, Mwu, Meyrin bahkan si keras kepala Shinn pun tahu alasan Athrun menetap di ORB bukanlah semata-mata untuk membangun perdamaian dengan Natural tapi karena ia ingin dekat dengan Cagalli, sang ketua ORB. ORB bukanlah negara yang besar, lantas kenapa Athrun memilih tinggal disana dan bukannya di AF atau EU yang jelas-jelas para Naturalnya masih dendam kesumat dengan coordinator? Apalagi kalau bukan Cagalli alasannya!

Sayangnya Cagalli tidak pernah melihat hal itu. Tidak pernah melihat atau pura pura tidak tahu, athrun sendiri tidak tahu. Yang jelas sudah enam bulan Athrun menetap di ORB tapi tidak sekalipun Cagalli mengunjunginya. Padahal Athrun sudah menetap di villa pinggir pantai, rumah yang sama yang ditempati Lacus dan Kira saat mereka rehat sejenak dari episode Gundam Seed ke seri Destiny jadi seharusnya Cagalli tahu dimana Athrun berada. Tapi tetap saja tak sekalipun Cagalli mengunjunginya. Sepinya.

Athrun tahu betul Cagalli kecewa dengan keputusannya masuk ke dalam ZAFT lagi saat di Gundam Seed Destiny tapi sekarang ia disini, ia menanti Cagalli untuk menemuinya. _Kapan kita bisa bertemu kembali Cagalli? Kapan aku bisa melihat rambut pirang dan mata keemasanmu yang cantik itu?_

Athrun menyimpan semua pertanyaan itu sambil berjalan menyusuri pantai karang yang berdebur-debur ombaknya. Angin pantai membuat rambutnya bergoyang keras. Kadang menampar mukanya. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca pantai begitu ganas. Rasanya lusa lalu memang ada badai.

Kring... kring... terdengar suara bel sepeda pak pos. Athrun menatap pria itu. "Pos!"serunya.

Athrun menghampiri pak pos. "Tiga surat untuk anda tuan!"katanya. Athrun menerima tiga dokumen itu.

"Silakan tanda tangan disini,"kata pak pos itu. Athrun menandantangani surat terima dan pak pos itu pun berlalu dengan sepedanya meninggalkan athrun dengan tiga dokumen ditangannya.

Surat pertama dari Lacus Clyne! Athrun membelalak. Isinya? Tentu saja bukan surat cinta tapi surat tawaran menjadi komandan di ZAFT! Woow! Athrun membuka sebuah surat yang ada di dalam surat itu (?) ada tulis tangan Lacus

**Dear Athrun, **

** Apa kabar di ORB sana? Apakah kamu sudah berbaikkan lagi dengan Cagalli? Saya harap kamu dalam kondisi sehat selalu. Disini di Zaft, kami sedang menyiapkan koloni koloni baru dan suasananya begitu sibuk. Saya, Kira, Commander Elthman dan Representative Joule sangat berharap kamu kembali ke PLANT dan bergabung dengan kami untuk menyiapkan koloni baru. **

** Lacus **

Athrun melihat surat berikutnya. Untuk Meyrin Hawke. Athrun melihat kearah rumah, ke arah Jendela dimana Meyrin terlihat sedang memasak. Di sampingnya ada madam Haumea, pengasuh Cagalli yang sekarang tinggal disini. Dilihat dari bentuk amplopnya yang sama dengan surat Lacus itu sepertinya ini juga tentang ZAFT hanya saja yang mengirim bukan Lacus tapi Commander Arthur. Athrun tidak mau kepo dan memutuskan menyimpan surat untuk Meyrin itu.

Athrun melihat surat yang ketiga. Untuk dirinya lagi. Pengirim? Bulu kuduk Athrun hampir berdiri semua saat mengetahui nama pengirimnya "Cagalli Yula Athha." Athrun tersenyum sendiri. Dia lalu mencari batu karang terdekat dan mulai membuka amplopnya.

Dear Athrun Zala

_This is for me_, batin Athrun kegirangan.

**Meyrin Side:**

Meyrin sedang memasak ketika ia melihat jendela dan melihat Athrun tengah duduk di karang tengah membaca sebuah surat. _Kelihatannya senang sekali_, senyum Meyrin membatin.

"Meyrin, penyedapnya jangan kebanyakan!"seru madam Haumea.

Meyrin membalalak. "Aww... iya maaf! Aduh asin sekali bagaimana ini!"seru Meyrin setelah mencicipi nasi gorengnya.

"Kalau begitu tambah nasinya, tambah garam dan kecapnya! Cepat!"seru madam Haumea. Meyrin mengangguk dan dengan cepat meraih bahan makanan yang dikatakan Madam Haumea tersebut.

Ahh... bagaimana aku ini, bukankah aku sudah berjanji pada kakak akan menjadi wanita yang lebih baik lagi. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji pada Cagalli- sama untuk merawat Athrun dengan baik. Bikin nasi goreng saja masa tidak bisa, batin Meyrin kesal.

"Aduk terus,"kata madam Haumea. Meyrin mengangguk.

Sambil mengaduk, MeyrIn menatap Athrun yang duduk di dekat karang itu. Ah... alangkah tampannya dirimu, Athrun Zala! Betapa aku sangat menyukaimu bahkan disaat kamu menanggalkan semua gelarmu di zaft dan memilih untuk jadi tentara biasa agar dapat tinggal di Bumi. Betapa aku masih menyukaimu meskipun kamu sedang menyukai orang lain. Meyrin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat memandang siluet Athrun yang sedang duduk di pinggir karang.

"Meyrin garamnya kebanyakaaan!"jerit madam Haumea menyentak pikiran mEyrin. Meyrin tersentak.

"Aaaarrgggh... maaf madam!"seru Meyrin.

Aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin dapat menyamai Cagalli-sama, tunangan yang dipilih oleh Athrun sendiri seorang ratu ORB yang cantik, boyish dan tegas itu. Aku tidak mungkin perfect seperti Lacus-sama, tunangan athrun yang pertama yang sekarang sudah menjabat sebagai ketua representative PLANT. Aku hanyalah aku, Meyrin Hawke yang biasa saja, berpinggang lebar dan agak gendut. Tetapi, Athrun kamu harus tahu kalau aku mencintaimu dan aku siap berkorban untukmu.

Aku siap menerjang hujan peluru Rey demi agar kamu bisa lari dari ZAFT, aku siap meninggalkan teman-teman di Minerva agar dapat bersama denganmu, aku siap dinyatakan KIA dan membuat kakakku sendiri sedih agar dapat menemanimu ke Archangel. Dan Sekarang, aku siap meninggalkan PLANT, tampat tinggalku agar aku bisa menemanimu tinggal di ORB.

Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa dibandingkan Cagalli sama dan Lacus sama tapi aku selalu ada disampingmu Athrun. Inilah caraku mencintaimu. Dengan cara yang sederhana...

**Athrun side:**

Athrun senang sekali mendapat surat dari Cagalli. Ia tidak sabar mebaca semuanya.

**Athrun terimakasih telah menjadi partnerku selama ini. Apakah kamu masih ingat awal perjumpaan kita di sebuah pantai tak berpenghuni? Lalu perjumpaan kedua kita di ORB seusai kamu bertarung denga Kira, saat kamu mengira telah membunuh Kira? Semua itu memberikan kesan yang berarti dalam perjalanan hidupku. Dan kupikir kamu pun merasakan hal yang sama. Seusai perang pertama, aku senang sekali kamu memutuskan tinggal di ORB bersama Lacus dan Kira dan kita berempat tinggal bersama di villa itu. Saat itu kupikir kita berempat akan terus bersama tetapi ternyata kita tidak bisa selamanya seperti itu. Pertama, aku memutuskan memenuhi panggilan parlemen ORB untuk menjadi pengganti ayah, pemimpin ORB. Awalnya kupikir hal itu tidak akan banyak mempengaruhi hubungan kita. **

**Tapi ternyata kamu memutuskan untuk kembali ke ZAFT. Saat itu niat awalmu adalah untuk membantu ZAFT dalam menghadapi perdamaian dengan bumi. Aku tahu memang itulah niat awalnya dan aku bisa merasakan kebaikkan dalam niat mu itu. **

**Selanjutnya penyerangan Lacus dan Kira di villa yang menyebabkan mereka kembali berperang. Saat itulah aku tersentak, semuanya kini menempuh perjalanan yang berbeda. Aku dengan tugasku, kamu, Lacus dan Kira dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Aku memang sempat kecewa saat kamu mendukung Durandall di pertemuan waktu itu namun kekecewaanku terbalas saat mendapat kabar kamu kembali ke Archangel. Luka parah tapi selamat. Aku senang sekali. Tetapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu saat itu karena banyak tugas yang harus kulakukan sebagai kepala negara Orb. Maafkan aku. Disaat itulah aku berpikir, mungkin memang kita tidak akan berjalan bersama kembali. **

**Setelah perang kedua aku berpikir untuk bertemu kembali denganmu. Aku tahu kamu tinggal di ORB tetapi aku tidak bisa. Setelah beberapa bulan menjadi pemimpin ORB aku sadar, aku tidak akan dapat mendampingimu. Aku tidak yakin kita dapat menjadi kita yang dulu lagi. Aku harap kamu mengerti. Jaga kesehatanmu Athrun, semoga kamu sehat seperti sekarang ini.**

** Cagalli**

Udara mulai dingin. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Laut tampak tidak bersahabat. Athrun terkesiap. Cagalli tahu aku baik-baik saja? Bagaimana? Darimana? Bukankah Cagalli tidak pernah menghampirinya? Athrun melihat sekeliling. Villa memang di kelilingi tebing tebing yang tinggi. Samar tapi pasti, Athrun bisa melihat dua orang memakai jaket dan kacamata hitam mengarahkan kekerannya ke arah Athrun. Saat dilihat Athrun kedua orang itu pergi. Athrun tersenyum, mungkinkah orang itu suruhan Cagalli? Meskipun Cagalli tidak ada disini tapi ia tetap memperhatikan Athrun. Cagalli memang selalu begitu.

Athrun pun kembali ke dalam villa. "Meyrin, ada surat untukmu,"kata Athrun. Meyrin yang sedang menyajikan makan malam tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sungguhkah?"katanya. Dia menghampiri Meyrin dan menyerahkan suratnya.

"Sepertinya akan ada badai,"kata Athrun.

Meyrin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kita harus menyiapkan penghangat dan besok kita membersihkan taman,"senyum Meyrin riang.

Meyrin membuka suratnya sementara Athrun duduk di kursi makan. Ia menatap madam Haumea yang duduk di samping kirinya dan Meyrin yang duduk di samping kanannya. Lampu ruang makan menerangi mereka sementara perapian menghangatkan mereka. Suara badai menggeludak, ombak memecah karang dan air hujan menerjang atap rumah.

"Meyrin..."kata Athrun. Meyrin tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ya?"

"Kupikir sudah waktunya aku kembali ke PLANT,"kata Athrun. Meyrin menatap Athrun.

"Eh...? Kenapa?"

"Karena PLANT memutuskan merekrut tenaga ku untuk membangun koloni. PLANT membutuhkan kita,"senyum Athrun.

Meyrin mengangguk. "Kupikir kamu jatuh cinta dengan ORB?"kata Meyrin. Well dengan pemimpinnya.

"Sepertinya itu udah jadi cerita masa lalu,"senyum Athrun. Meyrin menghela nafas. "Meyrin bagaimana denganmu? Apa kamu akan tetap disini?"tanya Athrun. Meyrin menggeleng kepalanya.

"Aku akan pergi kemanapun kamu pergi,"senyum Meyrin.

"Kamu tidak harus mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, kamu harus bisa menjalani takdirmu sendiri,"kata Athrun. Meyrin menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang Athrun pikirkan. Athrun selalu ingin bersama dengan Cagalli sama ya kan? Meskipun kalian tidak bersama, di dalam hati kalian terus memikirkan satu sama lain tapi aku selalu percaya takdirku ada disini, mendampingimu. Jadi kalau kamu pergi aku pun pergi, kalau kamu tetap disini, aku pun tetap disini. karena disinilah aku seharusnya berada. Di sisimu."

Athrun membesarkan matanya lalu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Terimakasih Meyrin." Keduanya tersenyum. Ingin rasanya Athrun dan Meyrin menyesapi perasaan unyu unyu mereka namun madam Haumea menatap keduanya dan menyerobot pembicaraan.

"Ayo, kita udah di ruang makan, ayo kita makan!"seru Haumea.

Pet! Tiba-tiba listrik mati. Ketiganya terdiam sejenak. "Haumea! Bagaimana ini listriknya mati. Tunggu ya, madam ambilkan lilin,"kata madam Haumea. Athrun dan Meyrin tersenyum masing-masing.

"Kamu masak nasi goreng ya?"kata Athrun.

"Ah... maaf tapi keasinan tadi,"jawab Meyrin. Hanya suaranya saja yang terdengar sedangkan mukanya tidak terlihat.

"Tidak apa-apa,"tawa Athrun. Mendengar tawanya saja membuat wajah Meyrin memerah. Untung tidak terlihat, kan mati lampu!

"Apapun yang kamu masak, _the best in the world_!"

END


End file.
